Imperfectamente perfecta
by Katty A Cruz
Summary: OS. Sí, soy yo. La que se enoja por cualquier cosa, la que se ríe a veces sin razón, la que responde 'no se' a tus preguntas solo por molestarte, la que se calla cuando está enojada, la que se pone celosa de TODAS casi TODAS o ALGUNA EN ESPECIAL, la que te dice bobo, pesado, lindo, enojón... Esa soy yo. EPOV.


**Edward Pov.**

.

.

.

Recuerdo que con Bella estuvimos distanciado por un par de meses, discutimos un día porque yo le saque en cara aquellas veces que se enojaba por tonterías, sus inexplicables celos, responder de una forma que me causaba irritación cuando le preguntaba algo X, su silencio, por como se refería a mi algunas veces, y por un sin fin de detalles tontos.

Yo con mi enojo deje de llamarla, y ella con aquel orgullo que poseía tampoco me buscó por un buen tiempo, se que ambos con la excusa de que no éramos nada y que el otro tenia la culpa.

Hasta que un día mi celular sonó con aquella alerta de mensaje tan molestosa que nunca cambié, al ver la pantalla vi que quien mandaba aquel texto era mi Isabella, apenas leí su nombre en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa y una sensación electrificante recorrió mi ser, no me importa si lo que decía era un desastre, malas palabra hacia mi o lo que fuera, ella no me había olvidado, así como tampoco yo la había olvidado.

Presione aquel botón del centro de mi Mobil que me permitía leer el mensaje mientras mis dedos temblaban, no sé si de la emoción, de los nervios o por una combinación de ambas cosas. Cuando leí el contenido de aquel mensaje, aquella sensación agradable que sentía hace unos meses atrás cuando pensaba en ella regreso.

_**Hola :) Sí, soy yo. La que se enoja por cualquier cosa, la que se ríe a veces sin razón, la que responde 'no se' a tus**__**preguntas solo por molestarte, la que se calla cuando está enojada, la que se pone celosa de TODAS casi TODAS o ALGUNA EN ESPECIAL, la que te dice tonto, bobo, pesado, lindo, enojón... Esa soy yo. Pero también soy la que espera tenerte todo el tiempo que tengamos que estar juntos, la que ama mirarte a los ojos y verte sonreír, la que espera siempre un abrazo, la que solo intenta dar lo mejor de sí misma y la que pretende quererte mil días más. Soy yo, la que solo quiere quererte, a mi manera, aunque a veces parezca algo extraña, y no sea la manera perfecta, pero siempre procurando que sea la mejor**** .** *_

_**Te extraño, por favor dame una oportunidad. Estaré esperando por una respuesta.**_

_**T. Q.**_

– _Bella -_

_._

_._

-Me extraña… Isabella ¡ME HECHA DE MENOS!- grité y posteriormente agradecí el estar siempre solo en casa.

El que ella me mandara aquel mensaje de texto a mi celular, que ella cediera antes que yo –que en verdad estaba muriendo por no estar a su lado- significaba mucho, eso quería decir que en verdad me quiere. Obviamente le daría esa oportunidad que pide… me daría esa oportunidad.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola, te espero en aquel lugar que es solo nuestro a la siete…**_

_- Edward –_

_._

_._

Vi mi reloj y los punteros marcaban las 6:15, solo 45 minutos y volvería a ver sus ojos color chocolate, esa hermosa cabellera de reflejos rojizos, y lo más anhelado, volvería a besar sus dulces y suaves labios.

Mi celular volvió a sonar y era nuevamente un mensaje de ella, y yo volví a poner aquella sonrisa tonta.

**.**

**.**

**Gracias**

_- Bella - _

.

.

Eso era todo lo que decía, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ser un poco más feliz.

Fui a mi armario para ver que ropa me pondría, al tenerla escogida tomé mi toalla y entre al baño para darme un ducha e irme al encuentro con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las 6:45 y yo ya estaba sentado en aquel prado que era testigo de la mayoría de nuestros encuentros.

El prado era el lugar en donde la vi por primera vez, aquel día que camine si rumbo después de tener una discusión con papá, me perdí y llegué a este lugar en donde estaba ella leyendo de manera tranquila un libro. Su actitud al principio fue defensiva, pues era "su lugar".

En fin luego de contarle que en verdad estaba perdido y no tenia idea de cómo llegué, su actitud fue más amable, charlamos un rato y mientras el sol se escondía, partimos rumbo a nuestras casas. Lugar en donde seguí pensando en ella.

El prado era el lugar en donde fui al otro día porque sabia que ahí la encontraría, y así fue, estaba con los ojos cerrados, su reproductor conectado a los audífonos en la mano derecha y moviendo sus pies al ritmo de la canción que sonaba. Desde aquel día comenzamos a ser amigos, y luego algo más que amigos.

El prado también era el lugar en donde nos besamos por primera vez, aquella madrugada cuando después de la fiesta de cumpleaños que dio Mike, producto del alcohol bebido se no ocurrió internarnos en el bosque e ir al prado cuando el sol aún no pensaba en salir. Y gracias a aquellas copas demás fui capaz de decirle que me traía loco desde el primer día que vi sentada en el suelo con aquel libro entre sus níveas manos.

Lo que jamás imaginé fue que Bella avanzara aquellos centímetros que nos separaban y se lanzara contra mis labios besándolos de manera apasionada, y al cual respondí de la misma forma.

- Tú igual me traes loca Edward – me dijo, cuando nos separamos por el aire que pedían nuestros pulmones.

Luego de aquellas palabras los besos y palabras cursis no pararon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentí como las hojas crujían al ser pisadas, signo de que alguien se acercaba… signo de que Bella estaba más cerca de mí. Me paré y agudice mi sentido auditivo para captar de donde provenían las pisadas, cuando detecte más o menos la dirección moví mis piernas para ir al encuentro de Isabella.

Ahí estaba mi hermosa, caminando con la mirada puesta en el suelo, fijándose por donde caminaba.

-Pequeña – la llamé

Ella levantó la mirada y con ojitos brillantes y sonrisa tímida se detuvo frente a mí. Yo solo atine a correr los pocos metros que me separaban de ella, y al llegar a su lado la abrace fuertemente por la cintura, levantándola algunos centímetros del suelo. Ella abrazo mi cuello y envolvió mi cintura con sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro entre mi hombro y el costado izquierdo de mi cuello.

-Perdóname cobrizo – susurró – juro que yo no quería hacerte sentir mal, por favor perdóname, te he extrañado, y me dí cuenta que te quiero más de lo esperado, Edward… – levanto la cabeza mirándome a los ojos – Edward, yo… yo me enamoré de ti, no se como pasó, solo se que he llorado como una estupida por no estar a tu lado – vi como sus ojos se ponían cristalinos y volvía a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro – Perdón – sentí mi camiseta mojada, claro signo de que Bella estaba derramando lagrimas.

Bella me ama, eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, nada más importaba.

- Has dicho todo lo que necesitaba escuchar pequeña, has dicho que me amas, tal como te amo yo bonita. – le dije apoyando mis labios sobre su cuello. – Mírame… Isabella mírame. – Levantó la mirada y tenía los ojos rojos y mojados de tantas lágrimas derramadas y su naricita del mismo color que ese poso color chocolate – Te amo enojona

- Te amo – murmuró

Yo acerqué mi rostro al de ella y ella acercó su rostro al mío, rozando de manera muy leve nuestros labios, sin producir ningún tipo de beso, solo un tierno roce de reconocimiento, hasta que ya no resistí más y acerque más mi rostro tocando aquellos labios redonditos y dulces.

Era un beso que demostraba añoranza amor y un leve sabor de perdón por el otro, un beso que luego se hizo más romántico, para pasar a un beso pasional. Debido a que somos humanos, nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero no desaprovechamos el momento y yo me dediqué a besar el resto de su rostro mientras ella reía y acariciaba mi cabello.

- Edward ya para – me pidió entre carcajadas – detente que me haces cosquillas – me volvió a pedir al percatarse que mi repartición de sonoros besos por su rostro no paraba

- No quiero, han sido meses sin tenerte aquí a mi lado para besarte y quererte, y ahora - beso- Te – beso- Daré todos – beso - los besos reservados - le dije para luego volver a besarla de manera exquisita.

- Esta bien – se resigno – entonces déjame sobre mis pies, porque ya tengo las piernas acalambradas de tanto tenerlas enrolladas a tu cintura. – soltó sus piernas, pero yo seguía sosteniéndola por la cintura.

- ¿Prometes que si volvemos a pelear, lo arreglaremos y no haremos eso de la ley del hielo nuevamente? – Pregunté

- Lo juro – La dejé sobre el césped del prado. –Ven, sentémonos – tomo mi mano y caminamos unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a un árbol en donde me senté apoyado en el tronco y Bella frente a mi

- Estas muy lejos, acércate – se acerco y comenzamos a besarnos, partió siendo un tímido beso de pequeños topones, pero poco a poco subió de tono, con mi lengua delinee el labio inferior de Bella pidiendo de forma discreta su permiso para profundizar el beso, permiso que de forma inmediata Bella me concedió. Sin darme cuenta y mucho menos sin saber como Ella estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre mis piernas.

Puse mi mano derecha sobre el costado de su cintura, ya la otra la posesioné sobre su muslo derecho, pero en verdad no duraron mucho en aquel lugar, porque la mano que tenia sobre su cintura poco a poco se fue introduciendo dentro de su camiseta tocando la Sueve y un poco fría piel de su vientre, para luego dirigirme a su espalda, tocando sus notorias vértebras haciendo que se estremeciera. Reí sobre sus labios cuando nos separamos por un instante para tomar el aire que nuestros pulmones de forma desesperada pedían.

- ¿De que ríes? – preguntó

- De lo feliz que estoy aquí… a tu lado, río porque te amo y porque tú me correspondes con este sentimiento. – me sinceré

- Blanquito perdóname, yo soy una estúpida. Nunca… -

- Shhh – puse un dedo sobre sus labios – eso ya fue Bella, piensa que tú estas aquí, que yo estoy aquí. Que estamos juntos nuevamente, que te amo con tus decenas de defectos y millones de virtudes. – Besé su mentón – Eres una enojona, pero eres MI enojona, la enojona con la que quiero estar todo el tiempo que sea posible y el imposible también.

- Eres lo mejor Edward – se lanzó contra mi, y quedamos tendidos sobre el suelo besándonos y acariciándonos con un cierto toque de timidez.

Bella levantó un poco la cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron, nos mirábamos fijamente, en ese momento sentí que flotaba, que en ese momento solo existíamos nosotros, veía su cara entre las estrellas y era como un sueño.

Ella se fue agachando y nos besamos, era un beso que no olvidare nunca.

Empezamos a besarnos, a tocarnos y acariciarnos nuevamente, pero esta vez con mas confianza. Yo acariciaba sus senos mientras es ella no se quedaba atrás quitándome la camisa, tocando mis tetilla y desabrochando mi cinturón. Y para que decir los gemidos de excitación que emitían nuestros labios.

Hasta que llego el momento en que yo estaba encima de ella, con sus piernas abiertas se excitaba cada vez más al igual que yo. Eso me dio mas confianza y empecé a acariciarle ambos senos hasta que la despoje de su blusa y esto se ponía cada vez mejor .Comencé a quitarle la camiseta y ya estando ambos sin nada que impidiera el roce de nuestros pechos, seguimos con los besos y caricias, ella desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón y comenzó a acariciar mi pene de una forma tierna y cariñosa y yo hice los mismo con el short que tenia ella puesto acariciando así de la misma forma que ella lo hacia conmigo a su vagina que estaba ya algo mojada.

Miré a Bella pidiéndole de cierta forma su permiso para continuar, pues si ella no se sentía bien me detendría, lo único que me importaba es que ella estuviera bien. Ella solo me sonrió y acarició con una de sus manos mi desordenado cabello mientras asentía con su cabeza.

- ¿estas segura amor? – insistí.

-Estoy completamente segura de que quiero que sea tu el primero y el último Edward. – Como no estar enamorado de ella, si me decía cosas así.

Continuamos besándonos de forma pasional hasta que ya ambos nos despojamos de nuestra ropa interior, le acaricie de nuevo su vagina hasta penetrarla un poco con mi dedo. Ya después me dio un mordisco en el labio y yo comencé a moverme de tal forma de quedar encima de ella pero estaba muy nervioso y pensando que podría hacerle daño pero me prometí a mi mismo y le prometí secretamente a ella ser delicado, y seguimos besándonos ya encima de ella le tome uno de sus senos y con mi mano derecha tome mi pene, busque su vagina, hasta que la encontré. Me quedé ahí sin moverme ni introducirme en ella, solo la miré a sus ojos.

-Estoy lista Edward – susurró. Me introducí poco a poco, de manera muy lenta en su intimidad, hasta que me topé con aquella telita que era claro signo de la virginidad de mi Bella. Con una estocada un poco más fuerte traspasé aquella barrera y sentí como mi pene se introdujo completamente en su sexo, Bella soltó un pequeño alarido de dolor.

- perdón, perdón, perdón – dije de forma rápida y en un susurro – yo… yo no quería hacerte daño bonita – estaba nervioso – Aww Bella no llores… soy un bruto – sequé unas pequeñas lagrimas que arrancaron de sus pozos color chocolate que estaba cerrados.

- Es-estoy bien Edward, solo espera un momento, no te muevas – me dijo de manera entrecortada.

Se que me dijo que no me moviera, pero yo no pude evitar besar sus parpados empapados en lagrimas para ayudarle a apaciguar el dolor, para luego bajar por sus mejillas, y por ultimo juntar de manera delicada sus labios con los míos y murmurarle un "te amo" .

-Edward, ya estoy bien – me dijo al pasar unos pocos segundos.

- ¿Segura? – le insistí

-Ajá… completamente segura – reafirmó.

Sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo con la suavidad de una pluma, y su boca buscó la mía juntando nuestros labio en un beso largo y apasionado el vaivén de nuestras caderas comenzó dejando escapar ciertos gemidos y jadeos de placer desde nuestros labios.

Me separé un poco de su rostro para poder contemplarla, nos sonreímos mientras hacíamos el amor a media luz en aquel prado. Volví a besarla y con mi mano derecha acaricié una de sus mamas, mientras me hundía más si era posible en su cuerpo sin pausa, sudábamos y gozábamos a la vez y nuestros gemidos eran amortiguados por los besos que compartíamos. Apretujé su labio inferior con mis dientes y Bella succionó mi lengua, todo esto era tan mágico y único.

Mientras sudábamos y gemíamos de la excitación, Bella me besaba, mordía y lamía, acciones que provocaron una nueva sensación en mi cuerpo, sentía como una pequeña corriente comenzaba en la puta de mis pies e iba subiendo poco a poco. Aumenté el ritmo de las embestidas, adelante y atrás, y mi pene iba también oscilando dentro de su sexo, cada vez más rápidas. Bella tomó mi cabello y guío mis labios a los suyos introdujo su lengua en mi boca, para explorarla como nunca antes, y yo hice los mismo con la mía, pero pronto termino la excursión por la falta de aire.

-eres exquisito Edward, eres mi adicción… Te amo - me dijo con el placer dibujado en su rostro y entre jadeos.

- tú eres mucho mas exquisita - dije de forma dificultosa por el centenar de sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo – y a cada segundo me enamoro más de ti – bese sus labios, y me abracé a ella dejando mi rostro escondido en el hueco de su cuello, y aumenté aun más la velocidad de las embestidas si eso era posible.

Sentí como las paredes del sexo de Bella apretaban mi miembro, clara señal de que ya estaba cerca de un orgasmo. Las descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo aumentaron de velocidad y Bella enterró sus cortas uñas en mi espalda. Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y luego se relajaba con el fuerte orgasmo que llegó a su ser. Cuatro embestidas más y fue mi turno de ir al cielo y volver al lado de Isabella en menos de 5 segundos.

Caí rendido sobre el cuerpo de ella con una sonrisa en mis labios, y aspirando su aroma a fresas y cigarrillo. Y ella acarició mi cabeza de forma distraída.

-Eres lo mejor – dijimos al mismo tiempo, y luego soltamos una carcajada por la coincidencia.

Luego de eso nos besamos por un rato más, y nos vestimos para irnos a casa de ella aprovechando que estaba sola, y en donde hicimos el amor dos veces más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas? – voltee la mirada y los ojos de Bella me miraban con una sonrisa dibujada en ellos.

Ya han pasado seis años desde aquel día que estamos juntos. Seis años que la mayoría de las cosas han sido miel sobre hojuelas, pero en los cuales también hemos tenido un par de discusiones. Y hace tres años compartimos la misma casa junto a nuestro perro Axel.

- Creí que seguías dormida -bese su frente - más que pensar estaba recordando.

- ¿recordando qué? - preguntó alzando su ceja izquierda.

- Ese día en el prado, cuando comenzamos a ser novios, y la primera vez que hicimos el amor - le respondí

- ¿Y también recordaste que al otro día fuimos corriendo en busca de una píldora de emergencia porque aquella tarde no usamos condón? – eso era verdad, Bella me despertó a temprana hora para ir a alguna farmacia en busca de un píldora del día después. Me causaba mucha risa recordar eso.

Me enderecé un poco y me apoyé sobre mi codo, para llevar mi mano al borde de la polera de Bella y levantarla hasta que su vientre quedara desnudo.

- Buenos días bebe – le hablé a la pancita de 5 meses de mi Bella y luego dejé un beso en su ombligo - ¿sigues dormido que no nos haz atacado con tus patadas matutinas?

Seriamos papás de un pequeño, que lleva como nombre Thomas, y hace alrededor de dos semanas no dejaba de bailar dentro del cuerpo de su mamá. Bella decía que era un poco incomodo, pero que la felicidad de sentir al bebe opacaba todo lo demás.

- si, creo que sigue dormido porque siempre apenas escucha la voz de papá o sus caricias comienza a moverse – dijo Bella mientras acariciaba mi cabeza que estaba apoyada levemente sobre su guatita.

- Hey Tommy, ya es hora que despiertes amor, ya es tarde y debemos alimentarnos hijo – volvía dejar un beso sobre el vientre de mi Bella y después me fui directo a los labios de ella para besarla.

- ¿Tienes hambre pequeña? -le pregunté con mi frente apoyada sobre la de ella

- Un poco, creo que Thomas consumió toda la cena y no dejó nada para mi – dijo haciendo un puchero. Tomé sus labios entre los míos nuevamente y luego deje un beso sobre su frente, para luego volver a la cuna de mi bebe – Eres un bebe muy comilón, no le dejas ni un resto a mami, ahora quédate acompañándola mientras yo les preparo el desayuno, te amo hijo – besé por tercera vez su panza y volví a estar frente al rostro de mi Isabella –A ti igual te amo pequeña. - salí del dormitorio rumbo a la cocina.

Mi vida no podía ser más perfecta, estoy junto a la mujer más maravillosa e imperfectamente perfecta que pisa esta tierra a la cual amo desde que éramos unos adolescente alocados, la mujer con la que me duermo abrazado todas la noches y despierto cada mañana, la mujer que hace dos meses atrás me dio la noticia que provocó un cambio completo en nuestras vidas dándome una nueva razón para vivir.

Ahora solo falta que mi pequeño Thomas llegue a este frío mundo para yo arroparlo con mis brazos y amor junto a su mamá.

.

.

.

* * *

_*** Frase que tomé prestada de Facebook**_

**Holaaa soy yo de nuevo u.u la inspiración ha llegado a mi esta mañana y escribí este OS, Espero que sea de su gusto (: no tengo mucho tiempo :C del cole me han mandado tarea y debo terminarla o mi querida madre me regañará :S**

**Un beso para todas y espero sus opiniones Adiós.**


End file.
